dragonball z in between z and gt
by sunnypigdbz
Summary: this story is what i think that might had happened in between dragonball z and gt. really i have no summary for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR DRAGONBALL GT!!!**

Intro getting ready

One day before the World Martial Arts Tournament ten years had past since Majinbuu's defeat. Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan's and Vedel's four year old daughter Pan had decided to join the tournament. The next day at the World Martial Arts tournament Goku and his family with Gohan's and Vegeta's met up with every body of Goku's closest friends except of Korin, Yajarobi, , King Kai, Grand Supreme Kai, and Kibeto Kai. Goku, Pan, Goten, Vegata, Trunks, and Majinnbuu stood on the martial arts stadium to see who they would get matched up with. While they were Goku told Majinnbuu to use his telekinesis to matchhim up with an eleven year old boy named Ubb. After wards everyone got matched up with the help of Majinbuu. Soon after it was now Goku's turn to fight Ubb (Ubb is bad buu's reincarnation). While the fight continued Goku set off on another adventure to train Ubb.

Chapter 1: another super saying?

While the tournament continued Pan was very successful of defeating her opponents one by one even her uncle Goten. Now it was Trunks turn to fight. He was about to fight a girl with a mask on and was wearing a dress similar to Chi-Chi's but it was blue and had red out lines and had no sleeves, also she had long black hair in a pony tail.

(Goten POV)

I looked at my mom and noticed she kept staring at the masked lady who was about to exit the entrance to go fight with Trunks. I turned my head back to the ring where the match was about to start, still wandering about my mom.

(Normal POV)

The referee and also the announcer introduced Trunks and the masked lady who was called Anonymous into the ring.

(Trunks POV)

I wondered why Anonymous reminds me so much about Goten, why does she seem like she has the same energy as Goten. I have to know what she looks like underneath that mask it's bothering me.

(Anonymous POV)

I wondered why this guy I'm vr. Looks so angry while were walking up to the ring, even his hands that are clinch together are now white.

(Normal POV)

Both a\Anonymous and Trunks were now on the white plat form of the ring.

Now the announcer/referee finally started the fight. Anonymous bowed at Trunks for respect, Trunks cheerfully bowed back. Then now rushing Anonymous charged at Trunks giving it all she got, Trunks dogged and she missed.

(Trunks POV)

After I bowed she came rushing at me like a mad cow, I quickly dogged she missed, then I tried to kick her at her waist, amazingly she dogged. Now I knew I could not hold back for this match.

(Normal POV)

After kicking and punching on the rings white platform suddenly the girl called Anonymous shot up into the air a few meters high and stopped then said "Come and get me !!". Trunks looked up at Anonymous and had a big grin on his face looking like he was impressed.

While they were fighting everyone of Goku's family and friends were amazed of how Anonymous could fight, fly, and soon enough know how to blast ki blasts.

(Gohan POV)

I looked around to see everyone's face expressions to how they reacted to anonymous fighting skills, just for the fun of it.

I turned my head to see whats Piccolo's face looked like. It looked practically the same but I knew he was also amazed. Next I wanted to see Vegeta's look, so I did and he had some kind of little grin on his face I have never scene before.

After just looking at Vegeta I noticed my mom was interested in this fight some how, especially that Anonymous girl she kept staring at. I'm sure Goten noticed that too.

(Normal POV)

Trunks started blasting ki blasts at Anonymous. Anonymous deflected two ki's but the rest hit her. She fell to the ground making a pretty big crater on the white surface of the ring. She got up quickly and started heading for Trunks all out, getting her fist ready for a punch. She connected her fist against Trunks cheek. Trunks flipped out and started to head down outside of the ring. Then Trunks stopped himself from falling just before hitting the ground and when the referee/announcer was about to call Trunks out.

(Trunks POV)

She was coming after me again like at the start of the fight, and then she hit me.

I started falling down; I stopped myself and stood up in the air. I felt my cheek, it really was painful. Now I was kind of getting pretty annoyed at her and her mask, I wanted to get that thing off her face. So I started to transform into a Super Saiyan. I thought how she would react.

Then while I was rushing at her to do a rush attack I hesitated.

Seeing her black hair explode out of her pony tail while breaking her blue hair band, her hair was blond and wavy and had sparkling blue/green eyes. She looked like an angel but I was ticked off at her at the same time. Then I said in a frightened voice "you-you're a-a SuperSaiyan!?!?"


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter two: Unmasked

(Normal POV)

Goku's family and friends were astonished.

(Krillen POV)

I said to #18 "look, look she's a super saiyan!"

"I know Krillen."

"Oh"

I heard Vegata down stairs where everyone was training, shout "That woman is a super saiyan!!!!"

Then I heard Piccolo say "But how?"

I wondered that too, I knew everyone wondered the same thing.

(Normal POV)

Trunks was pretty mad now and hit Anonymous with his burning attack. Anonymous fell on the white surface. Trunks was getting ready for a Kamehameha.

(Trunks POV)

I had started a Kamehameha and was ready to use it,

(Anonymous POV)

I could see Trunks now, he had a kamehameha!!!

(Normal POV)

Trunks started saying Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!!!!

The energy blast came coming for Anonymous. Then she started her own Kamehameha real fast. They were both fighting. The audiences were amazed.

(Piccolo POV)

I was happy seeing both kamehameha blasts colliding together. This reminded me much of Gohan's fight with cell. I bet he's probably enjoying this.

I turned to see if he was, Gohan stared at the fight really close to the window. I smiled, and told my self "He still looks like a kid".

(Anonymous POV)

It seemed like I was fighting for my life, his kamehameha was so strong, but I knew I had to keep on fighting.

"I need the money."

"I need the money!"

(Normal POV)

It looked like Trunks had the advantage on Anonymous. Then all of a sudden a blinding light bursted, blinding every one except Master Roshi with his sunglasses.

(Trunks POV)

I looked down seeing Anonymous knocked out of the ring, the announcer/referee declaring her out.

I looked at her face and saw the mask finally off of her face.

(Gohan POV)

I saw Trunks relief and looking victorious. Then I turned myself to be hearing my mom screaming, going down stairs heading for the knocked out women Anonymous. While my mom screamed it sounded like her name but it wasn't. Everyone, I mean everyone fallowed my mom to Anonymous. I shouted to my mom to come back.

(Chi-Chi POV)

"Chinette, Chinette!!" "Wake up, are you ok!?"

I cradled her in my arms and stared at her face. She transformed back into her normal self from being a super Saiyan.

(Anonymous POV)

Me and Trunks were fighting and then it was done. I felt myself hit the ground; I felt the grass underneath my neck. I was such in pain and couldn't move a bit. I then heard my name being yelled; I felt someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes and the first thing I said was "mom?"

I didn't know why I said that, I never saw this person n my life but my heart told me she was. Then all of a sudden flash backs came in my head rushing but I knew what they were. The flash backs were like memories about when I was a little baby and the hat I had that said my name that I kept in my belt on my dress.

(Normal POV)

Trunks flew to the spot where he spotted everyone surrounding the girl. Then Gohan asked Chi-Chi "I don't get it mom, what is this mom business?"

Chi-Chi took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter three: Unknown History

Chi-Chi started to tell a story. Every one listened, while they were they hoped it was gunna be a short one but doubt that.

(Chi-Chi POV)

I took a deep breath and started to tell a story.

About seventeen years ago, nine month's had past since your guys beat Cell, and that jerk killed my husband, but anyways one day while Gohan was training with Piccolo far away from mount pow's. I was cooking dinner for my dad who had come to visit. I was pregnant at the time. Afterwards my dad then shouted "look Chi-Chi there's a tornado coming our way!!!" he said to me while he pointed at the TV. I dropped everything to go and pack up Gohan's text books and to put theme in a safe place.

*Anime fall*

While I was packing the books my water broke. I screamed, I guess my dad heard me and came rushing into the room. Then my dad said that hell call the ambulance, "ARE YOU CRAZY, THEY CANT COME UP THIS MOUNTAIN THAT FAST!!" I yelled at him. After three hours of pain I gave birth. I was happy I had a girl and sadly a boy, but was still happy for both. Luckily I was ready for both of them. I laid down on Gohan's bed exhausted and told my dad to get the blankets and hats in the closet for the baby's.

"WHY MY BED" Gohan shouted into the story.

"Well Gohan I was in your room at the time!" I shouted back.

"Ok mom, please continue" Gohan said in a quit but kind of whiney/frightened voice.

"Thank-you son"

Ok where was I, oh yeah. Then I and my dad heard a rush of wind outside. Then my dad took the babies and said he will come back for me. After a few seconds of waiting nervously my dad finally came back, then it hit. After the storm was done I saw my dad hugging me, I stood up in pain from giving birth and saw my house all over the place. But didn't care about the house cause I had capsules of my house because of it being wrecked always. "WHERE ARE THE BABIE'S"I yelled at my dad. He pointed at Goku's old house. I ran for the house a little calmer because the house was still standing, unlike mine. I looked inside and cried my eyes out. I only saw Goten inside, no one else. My dad come up to me and comforted me during the whole thing, and I never spoke about it again.

(Normal POV)

Gohan asked "Does dad know what happened?"

Chi-Chi shook her head side to side sadly.

"soo… Chi-Chi the girl in your arms is who again?" Bulma asked looking confused.

"This is my daughter Chinette" Chi-Chi said while helping Chinette sit up. "THAT'S KAKAROT DAUGHTER!" Vegeta said while looking amazed.

Trunks whispered into Gotens ear and said "Hey Goten, your sister is kinda hot, hey" Trunks said nudging gotten on the arm. Goten said nothing just grinned. Piccolo then turned to Trunks and Goten and said "I heard that". Goten and Trunks began to back away.

"So if Goten and Chinette were born at the same time there tw….."

"TWINS!!" Chi-Chi screamed finishing vedel's question.

"Yes they are" Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at Chinette then stared at Goten. Goten also stared but at Chinette and Chinette stared back.

Piccolo then asked Chinette how she knew how to fight, survive and knew what her name was.

(Chinette POV)

The green man who was standing in front of me named piccolo asked me how I learned how to fight, survive and knew my own name. I told them how.

When the tornado hit, while me and Goten, were in my dad's old house on the bed there was a huge rumble then I rolled out of the bed and out the door. I rolled down the mountain and that was all I could remember. About five years had past and I was at an orphanage. I wondered how I got in the orphanage, so I went up to the guy who was taking care of us kids and asked how I got there. He told me he found me in a hole when he was looking for the kids who lived in the orphanage before the tornado five years ago stuck. After that I was happy I knew where I lived.

"What happened next?" my mom asked.

After six years more living at the orphanage, one afternoon I was in the hallway of the orphanage playing with a toy doll, then heard a group of a unfamiliar voices coming from the left end of the hallway. I dropped the doll and ran down the hallway to see what was happening. I peeked around the corner and saw the group of people I heard trying to grab the children. I screamed and ran as fast as I can, I knew someone was chasing after me. I jumped out of a broken window and ran into the woods finally losing them. I stopped and laid down gasping for air, exhausted from running. I stared up at the sky in horror of the children, but knew now im alone and have to survive on my own. I taught my self how to fight and taught myself abilities. I was a tailor for this little shop in a town but quite and went here to get money.

I also figured out my name by the hat I had when I was a baby, I still have it. I took out the hat from my belt and handed it to my mom. I finished with a little smile.

(Normal POV)

"I feel bad for those children" Dende said with a sigh.

Then piccolo cut the sadness by asking Chinette if he could train her so she become stronger.

(Piccolo POV)

I asked Chinette if I could train her, I dunno why I wanted to but I knew there was something special about her and I have now protect her like what I did with Gohan.

I was happy she said yes.

(Normal POV)

Everyone wondered why Piccolo wanted to train Chinette. There was an awkward silence then the announcer/referee asked everyone to so back to there seats. Everyone glared at the announcer/ referee for a little making the announcer/referee uncomfortable. They all went back to the same seats except Vegeta, Chinette, Pan, Goten and Trunks. They had to go where all the fighters would watch.

The tournament continued and Pan and Chinette got along really well. It was now the end of the tournament and of course Mr. Satan had won.

Everyone was invited to Capsule Corp. to celebrate.

(For now on you're going to be Chinette)

You were introduced to everyone at the party and soon knew all of them. You mostly hung out with Trunks, Goten and Pan. When it was now time to eat your heard Gohan shouting your name. You went up to him and asked him what was all the yelling for? He answered and said if you wanted to start baby sitting pan on Saturdays 12:00-9:30 pm and at the same time to be her master while Goku was away with Ubb.

You said yes, Gohan then gave you a schedule ha had already ready for pan. It said….

12:00-12:30 LUNCH

12:30-4:00 TRAIN

4:00-5:00 SNACK/NAP

5:00-6:00 TRAIN

6:00-6:20 WASH UP ps: extra time for you

6:20-7:00 EAT

7:00 BRUSH TEETH/BED

You nodded at Gohan put the paper into your belt, Gohan nodded back and headed for Vedel.

You went to get some food at the table. You looked at the food and grabbed some shrimp; you dropped some shrimp on the ground. You looked around if anybody saw that. You saw Trunks looking at you; you smiled at him and went back to your worries. You picked the shrimp off the ground and stood up. You flicked your head back and saw Piccolo who was right in front of you. You were frightened and dropped more shrimp on the ground, luckily Piccolo caught theme and put the shrimp on your plate.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So why are you so up in my face Piccolo?"

"I just wanted to let you know that training starts tomorrow morning at the lookout, and I'll let Goten and Trunks bring you there."

"Ok" you said in a cheerful way.

The party was fading and soon it was time to say good bye.

While you, your mom and Goten were getting ready to go home Bulma asked your mom if we all would want to stay here at Capsule Corp. for the night because of Goku gone and they wanted to know you better.

Chi-Chi said yes then asked you and Goten. Goten said "sure" and you said "That's ok with me".

Pan overheard you guys and asked Bulma if she can stay too. Bulma said of course she can but she had to ask her parents. Pan went up to her parents and asked them in her cutest voice if she could stay. But both her parents shut her down so she couldn't.

Trunks, you and Goten said bye to everyone and rushed up stairs. You guys played every game you could think of without waking anybody up. Goten looked at the clock and saw it was 4:01 am. You guys were surprised and thought it was good to sleep for training with Piccolo. You and Goten fallowed Trunks out of his bedroom. Trunks showed Goten to his bedroom. Before Goten went inside you rushed and gave him a hug (because he's your brother) then he put his arms around you and said "Good night sis". You smiled at him and walked to your bedroom with Trunks. Trunks stopped at a door and said "this is your bedroom Chinette". He opened the door for you then all of a sudden you hugged him for about three seconds then let go. You looked up at him, he asked you why you hugged him. You thought why but didn't know at all so you just said "just because". Trunks smiled and started to blush but you didn't see because you were in your bedroom.

(Trunks POV)

I looked at her in her bedroom being all happy. I told her to set her alarm clock to 6:00 am. She nodded her head saying yes. I smiled and said good night then soluted her, she laughed and I closed the door. I started to head to my room, thinking how nice and beautiful Chinette was. I sighed, then alerted myself "AM I FALLING FOR THIS GIRL!?" then I shook my head weirded out.

(Chinette POV)

I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling, and then I thought "I can't go to sleep in these clothes. So I went to the closet in the bedroom and found pajamas and was relieved. I slipped into the clothes and jumped into the bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter four: Training

(Normal POV)

That morning you woke up after just having two hours of sleep. You heard the alarm clock ringing. You slammed it to stop, and it did. You robbed your eyes and sat up. You saw two blurry figures. You jumped and screamed in fear; it was Goten and Trunks Trying to scare you. You caught your breath and started screaming at them.

"Ok, ok were sorry." Goten and trunks said at the same time backing away in shock.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!"

"Ok then, get ready now. You don't want to be late." Goten said going out the door with Trunks.

"OK!"

You got your dress off the floor, the dress that looked like your moms but no sleeves and different color. You folded up the dress and put it on the bed. Then you took a shower and got out. You went to your bed to get your clothes and change.

While Goten and Trunks were waiting for the longest time in the hallway, Goten told Trunks to look inside if she was done. Trunks said "No" then they started to fight.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"Okay" Trunks said with a sigh.

(Trunks POV)

After losing to Goten I had to see how Chinette was doing, so I peeked inside …. Then immediately slammed the door, I put my back against the door hoping she didn't see me.

(Normal POV)

"What happened" Goten asked looking confused.

"Goten, we should have knocked first!"

"Hem, hey wait you're the one that was entering!"

"WHATEVER, never mind" Trunks said with a sigh.

"Soo… what happened?" Goten asked looking suspicious

"Ok then, I was ….."

(Chinette POV)

When I was about to get my shirt on I heard a huge slam. I wondered then didn't care.

I then put on my baggy, tight on the ankle pants. Then put on my skirt. I wrapped my belt around my waist and finally put on my fighting boots. I put my hair up and found pans schedule on the floor, I put the schedule in my belt with my capsule case.

I started to head for the door; while I did I heard some babbling outside the door. I opened the door, and Trunks fell back on me. I caught him and put him back on his feet. Goten started to laugh at Trunks pointing his figure at him, Goten almost fell on the floor. Trunks glared at Goten, Goten quickly shut his mouth, trying to hold back.

(Trunks POV)

While I was lying against the door arguing with Goten. I was going to tell him what I saw in the bedroom then the door flung open, fell back but luckily Chinette had caught me and put me back on my feet.

I turned back and thanked Chinette and smiled

Chinette smiled back, but had a little pink glowing on her cheeks.

I turned around quickly so Chinette won't see me turn pink too. Goten then bursted out laughing, I glared at him, stopping my blushing. Goten stopped.

(Normal POV)

You were jumping up and down exited. You grabbed Trunks and Goten's hands and rushed to the front door.

"Can you please down!?" Goten cried.

"NO!" you yelled still running.

Then you guys stopped. Chi-Chi was in front of holding a wooden box. You let of Trunks and Goten's hands.

"Here, this for you, I kept it all these years." Chi-Chi said handing you the box.

"Thank-you mom!" While you said that you hugged her tightly and ran for the door. Goten and Trunks fallowed you running.

"Where are you guys going!?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"The look out to train!" you answered; now being outside. Trunks, Goten and you flew up into the sky. You guys talked about the fight against Majin Buu Goten and Trunks had fought in. while you guys talked you fallowed them. Afterwards you guys ended up at a tall skinny tower, well part of the tall tower.

You stopped and looked up and gasped.

"What's the hold up?!!" Trunks yelled looking down.

"N-nothing!" you yelled back and continued to fallow them.

After about 15 minutes of flying you yelled back upwards, you saw Goten and trunks had stopped at the top of the brown tower. You assumed that was the lookout.

You caught up to them and saw them talking to a white cat and a chubby guy with a sword. Trunks and Goten introduced you to the two, and told them about your past. (Because they weren't at the martial arts tourment and didn't meet). You bowed and said "Nice to meet you Korin and Yajarobi" while you; Trunks and Goten were still in the air.

"Well sorry, but Chinette here has to go train with Piccolo!" Trunks said waving his hand good-bye.

Goten and Trunks shot up to the sky. You waved to Korin and Yajarobi and went after the two guys. You finally caught up to them.

"Where are we going now?" you asked then looked at Goten then Trunks. No one answered; you shrugged and continued to fallow.

After a couple of minuets of flying upwards you then shouted pointing at a big white thing "Look were headed for a huge white funnel in the sky! But with a surface." You exclaimed. You then hear Goten giggling. You started to giggle too, but Trunks just looked the same.

Trunks then said after Goten and you stopped to giggle that the big funnel you thought was the lookout. You raised an eyebrow and nodded.

The three of you then landed on the lookout. You guys then saw Piccolo waiting there; the first thing he said or yelled was "YOUR LATE!" you guys jumped back in fright.

(Piccolo POV)

They finally came and was 1:32:34 hours late. I yelled at them. After that I said to Chinette that training wasn't a big deal, but I was still your master and you'll do what I say.

Chinette had raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, not a big deal?"

I explained that I just had to train her harder, to push her to new limits, maybe even super saiyan three. Also I felt I had to keep her safe, just like her big brother Gohan.

She said yes looking weirded out about the keeping her safe thing but she smiled.

(Normal POV)

Piccolo then told you and Trunks to go spar with each other any where in the world, to learn how to fight in different climates till around dawn.

"Why can't you just let us spar in the hyperbolic time chamber?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo then answered Trunks question. He told us that it had been destroyed by him with the fight with Majinn Buu.

Trunks and Goten nodded looking like they remember. You were tugging on trunks shirt lightly and said in his ear "What is the hyperbolic time chamber?" He then answered back that he'll you later.

You then went up to Piccolo and said whispered in his ear with the lowest voice possible." You better train Goten while me and Trunks are gone". Piccolo nodded, and whispered and said, "that was what I was planning to do". You smiled at him, then Trunks all of sudden grabbed your hand and shouted "Let's Go!"

You guys both flew up into the sky, looking where you guys wanted to spar.

Trunks then let go of your hand knowing he was holding it for too long and he also started to blush. Then he explained what the hyperbolic time chamber was.

Afterwards you guys landed in a clear land of forest.

"Ok let's start!" Trunks said stretching.

"Wait!!" you yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to see first what my mom had given me!"

You sat on the ground and opened the box. You looked inside and saw what looks like clothing and a letter on top.

The letter said…..

_Dear Chinette_

_I had made these clothes for you. I made these a few days after I lost you. I knew you would come back, I prayed every night._

_Love mom_

You smiled with joy and took the clothes out.

There was a shirt; it was long, just about over your hips. It had two little cut out slits on each side and the shirt had sleeves. The sleeves were baggy but then tight at the wrist. The neck part was about as high as half your neck. The neck part had buttons on the back so your head would fit through when you would put it on. The shirt was blue and had an orange outline at the ends. You then took out the pants. The pants were similar to yours, very. It was baggy then tight at the ankle and it was blue and the outlines were also orange like the shirt.

You turned to trunks and said "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to go change behind those trees over there!"

"Ok?!" Trunks said with one of his eyebrows up.

After minuets of changing you were now ready. You put all your clothes into the box except your belt because you wanted to put it on. You then took out a capsule from your capsule case and put the box into it. Then you put it back into your case and also put Pans schedule into the case to. You put the case into your belt and went back to the area Trunks was at.

When you came back you asked Trunks how you looked and twirled around. Trunks put two thumbs up and smiled. You blushed a little.

You two then went to your fighting stances and started to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter five: Unbelievable

You continued to spar with Trunks, then you powered up to a super saiyan. "So you want to play like that huh!" Trunks said while he turned into a super saiyan also. You smirked at him then charged at him with a fist ready, he knew you were going to punch him by the way you looked. Trunks quickly dogged and punched you on the face hitting your nose hard. You fell to the ground and quickly got up, feeling your nose and powered down.

"Sorry!"

"YOU, YOUUUUUUU! TRUNKS!"

You felt your nose. It was some how wet, you looked at your hand and saw there was blood.

"Chinette, your nose is bleeding!"

"I kinda know that Trunks!!" you shouted

"Well do you need a handkerchief?"

"Yes please, I think that help a lot"

Trunks pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it over to you. You got the clothe and pinched your nose. "Sorry about that again." Trunks said looking sorry. "No, sorry for yelling at you. That's part of our training right." You said in a soft voice.

You guys went to sit by a stream near by. Your nose finally stopped bleeding. You rinsed the cloth in the stream and asked Trunks if he would want the handkerchief when you had cleaned it in the laundry. Trunks nodded his head.

You took out a capsule from the case and put the handkerchief inside, then put the capsule into the case and back into your belt.

You two sat there. You were in an uncomfortable sitting position, so you started to move around. After moving around allot you then settled. You put your hands on the ground and felt some ones warm hand. You looked down and saw it was Trunks hand. You looked up. You both stared into each others eyes, still touching hands. You both blushed and paused in that position for minuets. You then both looked away breaking the eye contact and touching hands. You then looked back at each other. You then approached Trunks slowly, crawling in the grass. You then stopped until both your noses almost touched. Instantly Trunks dove in to kiss you. He kissed you lightly. He stopped with your lips brushing against his. You then put your hand around his neck, then you returned the kiss. You both were kissing on the ground. Trunks slipped his tough into your mouth, you bit his lips. Trunks placed his hands on your waist. You guys then stopped and looked at each other. Trunks was on top of you. You both stumbled away quickly from each other. You both stood up with your backs turned looking away

"We will never speak or think of this again!" you stammered.

You're both turned and faced one another. You both shook hands. Trunks nodded and said yes.

"Hey but are we still best friends?"

"Best friends?" you mumbled to yourself quietly. "Of course, but I thought Goten was your best friend and Pan I guess is mine in a family way"

"But I thought we were all friends' best friends, weren't we?" Trunks said looking confused.

"Really now, well sure then best friend" "well, lets go back and spar again trunks" you said getting ready.

Trunks nodded his head and both of you went back and started to spar again. But fought a little differently, like not being comfortable.

(Trunks POV)

WOW, that kiss was amazing. Wait no it wasn't, wait huh, ahhh…. I think im falling in love with her. Oh man why me, what am I supposed to say to Goten. That first at capsule corp I saw your sister naked, changing and now I kissed her.

This is so confusing.

Ok, ok back to focus on training.

(Chinette POV)

Weird I just kissed one of my best friends, and I think I liked it.

Oh great, now I have to tell Goten I did and I'm falling for Trunks.

Ahh, falling for Trunks, am I?

"OWW" man I got hit, time to power up!

(Normal POV)

It was now getting dark and you and Trunks decided to go back to the lookout. The flight there was a little strange; you and Trunks kept looking at each other and looking back so the other won't see. You were looking at Trunks then all of the sudden you smashed into Korins Tower.

"Hey Chinette were almost there! Chinette?" Trunks then stopped because he didn't here a response. He looked down and then saw you having a bleeding nose from hitting into Korins Tower. Trunks began to laugh hard core, putting one of his hands on his stomach and the other pointing at you.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" you said while holding your fist up with the other covering your nose.

"Suurrrreeee..." "LAST ONE UP GETS YELLED BY THE NAMEK!" Trunks yelled down and flew strait up.

"You come back here Trunks, I have a bleeding nose!!" you yelled back but was too late for him to hear.

You turned into and rushed up getting the handkerchief in your capsule. You finally saw Trunks feet and rushed right past him.

Trunks looked at you confused and went after her.

You were just about at the look out and then hesitated. Your nose stopped bleeding; you quickly put the handkerchief back into its place.

(Chinette POV)

Suddenly I stopped flying and put the Handkerchief back into its place because my nose stopped bleeding. I looked up and saw I was less then a second to the top. I thought what if I told Goten about me and Trunks or even if I should tell him. I thought and didn't know but decided to tell him.

Then I saw Trunks coming I gasped and hurried to the top. Then Trunks got my ankle. "Let go Trunks, let go!!!!" I yelled at him struggling to get away.

(Normal POV)

Trunks had Chinette on the ankle.

"LET GO!"

"NO, I'm going to win!"

Chinette powered up some more and Trunks let go.

You both ended up at the lookout at the same time panting. Both of you turned back from being a super saiyan. You guys both saw Piccolo and surprisingly Goten meditating and were floating. You were two looking at Goten and Piccolo. One of the people looked like Piccolo and the other had pure black skin with big circular eyes.

"Hey and Dende!" Trunks yelled making Goten and Piccolo struggle meditating.

You looked at Trunks and looked back seeing the two people coming your way. The two men (well they looked like men to you) approached you and Trunks.

"Hello there Trunks, nice to see you again" the dark man said.

"Nice to see you again you guys" Trunks answered.

"So I see you brought someone" the dark man said again.

Trunks put his hand on your back and pushed y9ou forward a step. Trunks introduced you to the two. You bowed and said "nice to meet you Dende and . But didn't I meet you Dende at the world Martial Arts Tournament yesterday?"

Dende said Yes, Yes I did, your Goku's lost daughter, and you came here to train with Piccolo am I right?

"Yes you are" you answered.

"See this is the girl I told you about yesterday."

Piccolo and Goten were done meditating and joined where everyone were talking.

"Hey you guys are back" Goten said and stopped at Dende's side.

"GOTEN, can I talk to you!!" you and Trunks yelled at the same time then looked at each other and looked back at Goten.

"Trunks you can talk to Goten first, I have to go talk with Chinette" Piccolo said and you nodded.

Trunks stuck his tough at you. You were about to go after him but Piccolo held you back. You and Piccolo separated from the others. "You don't have to come train tomorrow" Piccolo said. "Why don't you want me to come?" You asked confused. "But Tomorrow is Saturday and don't you have to baby sit Pan?"

"Oh right, thank-you Piccolo for reminding me"

"You welcome Chinette"

You were going to go but then you asked Piccolo how he knew about baby sitting. Piccolo pointed at his ears and said "these ears don't just frame my face"

You smiled and said "don't listen to me and Gotens conversation"

"Sorry Chinette but I can't help it." Piccolo said.

You headed for Trunks and Goten who were talking, the only thing you heard was Trunks saying "Please don't say anything Goten" You asked If you can now talk to Goten. Trunks said "no problem" and smiled. You smiled back.

(Trunks POV)

I told Goten first what happened in Chinette's bedroom at Capsule Corp., when I saw her only in…. well you know Goten.

"NAKED!!! WOW, Trunks that is uhhh… I can't explain ummm…. Uncomfortable.

"know Goten and today at training I kinda made out with her"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh man I knew you were going to get mad" I mumbled quietly but some how Goten heard me an said "no no no Trunks im not mad I think that's weird or gross but im ok"

I smiled and we saw Chinette coming our way.

"Ok please don't saw anything Goten"

Goten nodded.

(Chinette POV)

I told Goten about kissing Trunks. Thought Goten would be mad at me kissing his best friend but no, Gotenwas rather exited, he wanted to know if we were dating. I told Goten that were never speaking about it again and n were not dating. Goten frowned.

(Normal POV)

You, Trunks and Goten decided to head home. You guys thanked everyone. Goten and you thought your mom Chi-Chi would be home. Goten lead the way. Later Trunks had separated from you two and headed foe Capsule Corp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 6: Home at last

You and Goten finally got home at Mount Pows. You both landed a few meters in front of the small house. You looked around and saw Goku's old house. You kept staring at it, Goten cut your gazing at the house and put his arm around you and lead you to the house. You both saw your mom in the window inside cooking dinner.

"Told you mom was at home"

"What!"

"I told you first!"

"Ughhh"

You guys both yelled at the same time and Goten took his arm off your shoulder.

"I was right" you mumbled to your self quietly

"What do you mean right?!"

"OH, you heard me brother!"

"Oh no you didn't sister!!"

"GOTEN!"

"CHINETTE!!"

You both powered up and positioned your self's into your fighting positions. Then

Chi-Chi bursted out of the door with a frying pan looking furious Goten screamed in fury at the top of his lungs like a girl. His hands were clinched beside his cheeks and his face looking frightened, he hid behind you.

You turned your head and saw Goten clinging on to your shoulders. You looked at your mom holding up the frying pan. You asked your mom what was wrong.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, what's wrong is that its 9:38 pm and both of your clothes are wrecked and your dirty!" she screamed at both of you.

You whispered to Goten and said "Now I know how you feel" Goten nodded his head and gulped.

"Sorry mom that we came home late and are dirty and wrecked our clothes but we were training and we can't help it"

You said to your mom while Goten nodded.

"Your right Chinette, sorry about that" She put the frying pan behind her back. "I know training can do that kind of stuff. I'll just sew your clothes back together and maybe go shopping for new ones"

"Ok" you nodded happily. Then you and Goten saw the pan behind Chi-Chi's back and you stepped back, Goten shrieked. You then quickly turned and hugged your brother tightly. Chi-Chi then hugged both of you. You both couldn't breath and Goten kept looking at the frying pan beside him to make sure Chi-Chi wasn't planning a trick.

"Oh, you guys are the only ones I have right now" Chi-Chi said gracefully still hugging. "Let's go in the house and eat dinner"

You and Goten nodded relieved of not getting hit. You all went inside. You turned and saw a table full of food.

"Wow mom do you cook like this everyday, this is amazing!" you asked

"Yes I do, I do my very best to cook for my family!"

"Yeah, mom does this always and her food is always wonderful" Goten said

"Well thank-you Goten" Chi-Chi then hugged her son

You guys all sat down and started to eat. You looked at Goten that was killing all the food in sight.

"Hey Goten save some for the savages!"

"Chinette, you mean you?" he said still chewing.

You smirked at Goten who was across from you. Then you started to grin. Goten thought you were weird because you were grinning now but he kept eating. You were grinning because you saw your mother raising a frying pan behind Goten; Goten didn't know what was coming.

*CLANG*

"You don't ever talk to my daughter like that!"

"But mom I'm your son too!" Goten said in a whiney voice

"I DON'T CARE! Chinette is new here and is your sister so you better respect her!"

"But but!"

"No buts, you whine just like your farther!"

Goten frowned having nothing else to say and ate slowly. You laughed and pointed at Goten, you almost fell off the chair but kept your balance. Goten glared at your looking like he was thinking about killing you while you were asleep. You didn't care and kept on laughing cause you knew mom was on your side. You saw your mom looking proud with her hands on her hips with the frying pan in one. You then turned your attention back to Goten who had a big lump on the side of his head.

You calmed down and continued to eat. You didn't eat messy but you did eat lots but not as much as Goten. You guys were all done well you and Goten were all done, you guessed your mom already ate.

You helped your mom clean up the table while Goten got his clothes from his room and headed outside to take a bath. You tried to help your mom with the dishes but she wouldn't let you. She went to a closet and gave you a towel. She told you to give your other clothes to her. You handed out the capsule your other clothes were in. she took the capsule and told you to go take a bath with Goten.

"WHAT!?!" you shouted looking grossed out.

"Chinette, you don't want me to force you, do you?"

"But" you said seeing the pan rise up from her back.

"No mom" you frowned and walked into a bedroom to get undressed. You walked out of the bedroom with only the towel on and your hair down. You left your clothes folded up in the bedroom. Chi-Chi pushed you outside. Goten looked at your feet then made his way up.

(Goten POV)

Who is with my mom, man she's hot.

Oh wait, wait that's "CHINETTE!"

I yelled at my mom "What is she doing here with only a towel"

"Oh she's here to take a bath with you"

(Chinette POV)

I heard some one yell my name I looked where it was coming from. I saw a guy who was really well built in the upper part of his body. He was in a huge tall bucket leaning on the buckets sides. I screamed in my head saying OMG that's GOTEN! AHHHH!

I then heard my mom explaining that I had to take a bath with him.

"It was not my idea believe me!" I said butting in.

(Normal POV)

"But mom" Goten said in a whiney voice

"Yeah mom why can't we just go separately" you said

"Enough whining!" Chi-Chi yelled

You and Goten then saw a pan coming up behind your mothers back.

Goten immediately went under water and you took off the towel and jumped into the huge bucket.

Goten jumped up in terror of the splash you made. You both saw each other and quickly turned away. You both washed your self's until you guys needed to wash your backs. While you guys washed each others backs it was very gross and awkward.

(Chinette POV)

Ewww…. Why Goten, why do I have to take a bath with him. I actually would rather have Trunks do my back but not in a loving him type of way it's just better then Goten my own brother!

Oh great now I have to do his back.

"Goten turn around and NEVER look back!!"

(Goten POV)

Thin is just awkward, having my own sister do my back. I rather have mom doing this to me but not Chinette. I just met her yesterday and already were taking baths together, NAKED!

(Normal POV)

You and Goten were now done washing up. Goten got out first because he had clothes with him.

You waited in the bucket until Chi-Chi was done inside doing the dishes to give you clothes. You couldn't wait any more in the not boiling water. You decided to just get the towel off the ground and get your own clothes.

You went inside and saw your mom about done the dishes. You headed to the bedroom where your folded clothes were. You soon figured out that the room was Gohans because of the boxes filled with text books inside. You looked to see where you put your clothes. You began to panic of not seeing your clothes where you left them; you began to search inside the room.

"There not there Hun"

You turned around seeing your mother at the door way.

"Oh hey mom, do you know where my clothes can be then?"

"Yes I do but you have to wait till tomorrow, I put then in the laundry to clean."

"Ok then, but what am I supposed to wear to sleep?"

"You can try wearing my clothes from when I was around your age."

You nodded and fallowed your mom out of the room into her room to get the clothes. She went into the room's closet and bulled out a box. The box was filled with clothes. She handed you one of the outfits.

"Here, this outfit is the one I would wear to sleep."

You nodded and headed back to Gohan's room to change.

You shut the door behind you and placed the clothes on the bed. You then forgot about your undergarments you had that was clean and put in capsules. You ran to where the laundry basket was and searched for your clothes which had your capsule case. Goten walked past you and noticed you were digging in the laundry basket with only having a towel on.

"Hey sis, you searching for dirty clothes to wear."

"SHUT UP GOTEN!" you shouted

"Sorry man, what are you looking for?"

"First I'm not a man and second do you have any idea where my capsule case would be?"

"Oh that" "yeah, I saw one on the kitchen table a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Goten!" you ran to the kitchen a table relieved, you saw your case. You knew it was yours because it said Chinette on the cover. You headed back into Gohans room and changed. You went to your mom's room and asked where do you sleep. She answered in your room. "Where's my room?" you asked confused. She said that it was Gohan's old room. You nodded and went back to the room and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 7: shopping

(Normal POV)

You smelled the sweet smell of food, and sat up with your eyes wide open. You looked at the clock it was 6:53 am. You jumped out of bed and headed to the washroom. You went inside of the washroom and wondered why the bath is outside and how do you take a bath in winter. You shrugged and washed up also brushing your teeth. You went into the kitchen seeing your mom cooking the other half of the feast.

"Hey mom"

"Oh hello there Chinette, how was your sleep?"

"Well I guess it was good. Oh by the way I have to baby-sit Pan today."

"Yes, Gohan told me, but before that at 8:35 this morning were going to go shopping for new clothes for you to wear out."

"Ok then"

You sat down at the dining table waiting for the food to be done.

"Hi mom, hey Chinette" Goten said yawning and scratching his back.

"Oh hi Goten." You said waving

"Good morning Goten, I and your sister are going out shopping and I need you to come and help us."

"Sure mom." Goten then glared at you making it look like your idea.

"WHAT" you then glared back at him.

Goten shook his head and sat down across from you. Trunks then came in.

"Oh hi Trunks, do you want to eat?"

"Of course Chi-Chi, isn't that why I come here almost every morning"

"You come here every morning?" you asked weirded out.

"Yeah, Trunks comes here to eat our food." Goten said.

"I come here to eat the food because Chi-Chi is the best cook, way better then the ones at my house." Trunks replied looking at Goten.

"So Trunks, are you doing anything today?"

"No Chi-Chi what for?" Trunks asked wondering.

"Yeah mom why did you ask Trunks if he was free?" you asked butting in.

"Well I wanted to know if he could help Goten hold the bags to go shopping"

"Yeah I'm free today" Trunks said looking at you the way Goten looked at you when he had to go but Trunks was a little much lighter then Goten.

"Mom, how much stuff do I need?" you said staring back at Trunks.

"Oh just a new outfit in style and much more"

"Ok mom" you said weirded out that your mom cared about your style while Trunks and Goten sighed.

Trunks sat down in between you and Goten. Your mom put the last plate of food on the table and sat down. Trunks, you, and Goten started to grab as much of food you guys can eat, except you were more polite and not a pig. You guys were all done. Then you guys all saw the last bit of rice on the table in the middle. You guys all stared at the rice. You glared at Goten and Trunks trying to stare them down while they did the same. You guys were all going for the rice with your chopsticks ready but….

"I guess no one wants to eat anymore so ill just have the rest of the rice" Chi-Chi said getting the rice.

*SLOW MOTION* - all going for the rice.

NOOOOOOOO……..

MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM……

STOOOOPPPPPP…..

(Normal)

You guys all fell on the table and Chi- Chi ate all the rice. Chi-Chi told all of you to get off the counter. You helped your mom wash the dishes while Trunks and Goten spared outside. You saw the clock that was on top of the door way say it was 7:30. You finished washing the dishes and asked your mom if both your clothes were done in the laundry. She answered yes. You went outside to the clothes line and saw your clothes dry and clean. You choose to wear the clothes you wear to the tournament and to put the clothes your mom had gave to you that you wear training with Trunks into a capsule for training with Pan. You went back inside with your training clothes already in a capsule and the other outfit hanging on your arm. You went into your room to change. Then you noticed that you didn't know where Pan's schedule was. You sat down and wondered. You remembered putting it inside the capsule that you gave to your mom, to clean your clothes that was inside. You rushed into the kitchen where your mom was cleaning up. You asked her if she knew where Pans schedule was. She nodded and pointed to the refrigerator. You saw the schedule and grabbed it off the fridge and took off to your bedroom to change and get ready. You had every thing and were ready to go. It was now 7:45 and your mom told you to get Trunks and Goten who were out sparing somewhere. You went and looked for them. You later found them at a waterfall meditating for some reason, you thought never in a life time they would meditate but they did. You flew up to them and screamed as loud as you can. They both lost there flying and screamed in fear.

"Now you know haw I feel" you said crossing your arms.

"Humph" Trunks and Goten both crossed there arms also.

"Its time to go!" you said pointing to the direction where your house was.

You all got back to the house on time. You all went into Chi-Chi's car that can alsogo on water (I don't know what that is called) to ride to the city instead of flying cause Chi-Chi couldn't fly. You guys were headed for west city because it had one of the biggest malls. You all arrived and went inside. You looked around and amazed of all the stores and people that was there. Your mom said you needed new shoes and you agreed. She headed for a shoe store and you, Goten and Trunks fallowed. While you guys were walking you had noticed that Trunks and Goten had to check out every good looking girl that had past by. You guys were finally at the shoe store and there were all kinds of shoes. You looked around and saw a group of girls around your age talking about how cute the shoes were. You smirked at them and turned around seeing Goten and Trunks staring at them looking amused and having a little drool coming down. You went up to them and both hit them with a shoe across there faces and to make it better they were high heels. Trunks and Goten rubbed there faces, you smirked then started to stare at them noticing they had the bottom print of the high heels on both of their faces. You tried not to laugh. Then something caught your eye. You saw a black and gold high cut fighting shoes. The style that Trunks had but mostly black and it was women's. You Grabbed off the shelf and held it up in the light. You went up to your mom and begged to have it. She nodded and you got them. You were so happy. You guys now headed for a clothing store. You noticed Goten or Trunks didn't look at girls just men and old women. Y9ou laughed inside. You guys were now at the store and you wanted to find something comfortable to wear during a spar or out. You found a baggy white t-shirt with black outlines going around the bottom of the shirt and the neck part. The shirt had a skinny belt and the shirts length was half way down your butt. You asked your mom if you can get it and she said that you can get as much clothes you wanted. You thanked hey with joy, you then saw a pair of shorts that was about halfway around your thigh. They were grey shorts with 4 pockets, 2 on the front and 2 on the back. You took it and hung it over your arm along with the baggy white t-shirt. Then you turned to see your mom with 10 shirts handing it over to Trunks while Goten held 10 pants. You walked over to them and asked them whose clothes they were holding. You mom said it was yours; you nodded and went back looking. You found 5 more pants and 20 more shirts you liked and looked comfy to wear during a fight. You went into one of the dressing stalls and tried on all the clothes your mom and you had got. You showed them each outfit while Goten, Trunks, and your mom complemented. You finally got to the last and favorite outfit of all. (The one with the baggy white shirt and grey shorts). You asked your mom to hand over your new shoes to see if it matches the out fit (since this is the out fit you're going to wear during the series). You put on the outfit and the shoes and put your long black hair down and you walked out.

"WOW"

"WHOA"

"That is my favorite on yet"

Trunks and Goten were shocked. "Hey Goten" Trunks said whispering in Goten ear and nudging on his arm. "What Trunks!?" "Your sister, Chinette is even hotter then before." "Man what's wrong with you its Chinette" "hey, I'm not her brother so I could say if she's hot or not if I wanted to so ha" "by the way Trunks I'm her twin" "DANG why did you have to say that!"

You went up to your mom and asked if she liked this one. She said yes and that she is going to by you all the other outfits. You hugged your mom and thanked her for everything. You were heading for the dressing stall that you came out of to change. "Wait Chinette" you turned around and saw your mom walking over to you. You asked her what the matter was. She wanted you to keep you to keep the new clothes on and to where it for the rest of the day. You looked confused and asked her how is she gunna pay and what about the clothes you were wearing. She handed you a capsule and to pit your clothes in and said she would tell the cashier that you had the new clothes on. You guys were all done and walked out of the store while Trunks and Goten had the bags. You guys were now looking for an exit and find your moms car. While you guys walked you noticed a lot of guys around your age kept staring at you, and about 10 had bumped into an object and 2 tripped and fell. You thought it was strange but was kind of happy. You guys were almost at the exit then all of a sudden your mom turned and was running for a store called "Big and Huge Pans". Trunks and Goten dropped the bags terrified of seeing your mom climbing and fighting other people that were also trying to get more pans. You wondered why your mom and all the other ladies that were shopping there were going crazy. Then you noticed the big 8 foot sign on top of the stores name say "90% of every pan" and there were balloons everywhere saying the same thing on the big sign. Goten was gunna run for it but you and Trunks held him back till he saw the same group of young girls at the shoe store pass by. You slapped him on the face and yelled "WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?"

"Woops, tee hee" trunks said scratching the back of his head.

You shook your head in disappointment, and then your mom came out with 4 bags.

"How much did you buy?" you asked surprised.

"Oh just 15." Oh trunks hold these"

"Ok?" Trunks said while Chi-Chi put the 4 heavy bags on his arms.

"Where the heck is that boy now?" Chi-Chi asked getting mad.

"You mean Gotten? You said

"Yeah him"

"Well……he kinda ran off." Trunks said trying to look over the bags.

"WHAT! Trunks go find my son and when you do go to capsule corp. and call me so I would know"

"Yes ma'am, but where do I put these bags?"

"Give those to Chinette and we'll be off to the car to put the bags in and I'll go home and Chinette would go baby-sit Pan."

Trunks handed you all of the bags sticking out his tongue. You smirked at him and grabbed the bags and fallowed your mom out and put the bags into the car. You said good-bye to your mom and flew off to Satan city to baby-sit Pan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 8: Baby sitting

You headed for Satan City to go and baby-sit your niece Pan. You saw Gohan's house and landed in front of it. You door belled and Vedel answered the door.

"Well hello there Chinette you just on time"

"Oh hello there Vedel nice to see you again"

Vedel smiled and waved for you to come in.

"So I see you bought a new outfit" Vedel said searching for Gohan.

"Yeah my mom bought it." You said looking around the house.

"Well it's very nice." Vedel said.

"Thank-you" you said happily.

"GOHAN!" Vedel shouted upstairs.

You looked up and saw your older brother rushing down the stairs.

"Hi Chinette, you made it"

"Yes I did"

"Thank-you"

"No prob."

"Well I and Gohan here have to go to work, there is a list of directions on the fridge if you need any, I'm sure you won't but just in case. Also I'm sure you have the schedule" Vedel said while helping Gohan and herself put on there jackets.

"Yes I do" you nodded

"Ok, our numbers are on the directions list, just call us if you need any help. Also Pan is upstairs in her room. Thanks again, bye!" Gohan said while he and Vedel rushed out.

You turned around and sighed "Let get started". You went upstairs and stepped into pans bedroom. She was on the floor coloring. Pan looked up and saw you.

"Hi auntie Chienette!" Pan said walking up to you with the picture in her hand.

"Oh, hello there Pan how are you doing?" you said squatting down to her size.

"Good auntie Chinette, look I made a picture of you and me… see…" Pan handed you the picture. You looked at it. The picture was like all scribbly 4 yeah old pictures, it had a sun, flowers, a blue sky with clouds, grass and Pan and you. While you looked at the picture she told you that she tried to make you look very pretty and that you were prettier in real life. You looked up at her and told her it was beautiful and thanked her. Pan jumped up and down with joy. You stood up and put the picture in your pocket.

"When do we get started auntie Chinette?"

"Were starting……. now!"

12:00-12:30 Lunch

You put Pan in a high chair and saw the directions on the fridge. It said you had to make her lunch with anything that was in the kitchen and if you wanted to have lunch that you can. You didn't know what Pan would want so you asked her.

"I like whatever Trunks likes" she answered clapping her hands.

You shrugged and thought to your self 'well he is her best friend besides me'.

"Okie dokie" you said while grabbing the phone. You phoned Trunks.

"Hello?"

"Trunks!"

"Yeah it's Trunks, is that you Chinette?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know what you like to eat at lunch time."

"umm….. Ok I guess rice"

"Ok bye!"

You then made rice and meat to go with it.

12:30-4:00 Train

You and Pan changed into you training clothes, you guys were ready. You grabbed the keys and locked the door and went out to train. You and pan went to a forest near by, you and pan ran around the whole forest 5 times then flew around the earth 11. You guys then headed for the artic. You made Pan Concentrate energy and for her to dodge your ki blasts. You than headed for the desert. You had her try to punch you but you did not punch back, good thing that she was to slow to punch you. Afterwards you guys then headed back.

4:00-5:00 snack/nap

You called Trunks again what he would eat for a snack. He said a sandwich. You made Pan a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some fruit to eat after. When she was done eating you let her rest. While Pan was asleep you decided to go and phone Trunks to see how the hunt was for Goten going. He said he didn't see Goten anywhere and whenever he would sense his ki he would look in that direction but Goten wouldn't be there. You shook you head in disappointment while Trunks told you the story.

5:00-6:00 Train

You and Pan did how much of pushups, curlups, or whatever 'ups' you guys could do, of course you did more.

6:00-6:20 Wash up

You guys went up stairs to the washroom. You helped Pan get changed and helped her take a bath. When you were done helping Pan you sent her to her room to play until you were done in the washroom, you changed back into your new outfit and washed your face.

6:20-7:00 Eat

You then called Trunks again. He thought this was now getting strange and disturbing but you explained Pan likes food that you eat. He told you to just give her meat. You shrugged and gave her meat.

7:00 Brush teeth/bed

You two went upstairs and watched Pan Brush her teeth. You helped Pan get into her PJ's and tucked her into bed. You went down stairs and got warm milk for her; you went back upstairs with the milk and walked into her room. Pan drank the milk and you read her a story. When you were done with the story she wanted you to sing a lullaby, you thought that was going to be a problem but you couldn't resist, Pan had her puppy dog eyes. You shock your head and sang her a song at the end she told you that you had a pretty voice like your pretty face. You smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead; you turned her nightlight on and shut off the lamp that was on. You walked out of her room and slightly shut the door.

Since you had time left until Vedel or Gohan comes home you decided to chillaxe. You l decided to phone Trunks to see how it was going with Goten. You dialed Trunks cell.

"Hello?"

"HiAHHHHH!"

"Hello, Hello Chinette is that you? Are you ok?"

"OH hello Trunks yeah its me, I'm ok"

"What happened?"

"I was just heading for the couch to sit and then I tripped. Oh dam I have a bleeding nose!"

"HAHA!"

"It's not funny, it's been, idunno 3 times I had a bleeding nose and all of them is when you're around. You must have some bad luck going on top me"

"Not true"

"Ok, well anyways how's the search with Goten going?"

"Not so well I think it might go on FOREVER!"

"HAHA, I'll meet you at your house when you get Goten. Ok"

"Sure"

"Ok I'm going to go"

"Ok bye Chinette love you"

"Huh?"

"NO NO as a friend" Trunks said sounding embarrass.

"Ok then? Love you too?"

"BYE" Trunks said hanging up.

(Trunks POV)

Oh man what a great way to express my feelings. NO, ahh if I'm expressing my feelings does that mean I actually love her? Not as a friend but as a-a…

(Chinette POV)

That was strange, Trunks just said he loved me but was that as a friend or was he playing a trick. Oh well were just friends and I wish we would always stay like that and NEVER like Trunks in that way NEVER.

(Normal POV)

Your nose finally stopped bleeding, you then remembered you forgot to clean Trunks handkerchief. You went into the washroom and took out the clothe from its capsule. You washed it real good. When you were done you headed for the door knock. You rushed to the door to see that it was Vedel at the door. It was 7:46 and you both sat down and you told her how the day went. You ended the talking saying that you had to go to Capsule Corp. Vedel then took out her wallet and tried to hand over 250 zennies, you refused but she kinda forced you to have it. You said good-bye and headed to Capsule Corp.

You were now at Capsule Corp. and went inside. You walked to the front desk and said that if you could talk to Bulma on the Phone to conform your waiting for Trunks with Goten.

The women at the front desk punched in a few digits then handed you the phone. Bulma was in her lab as suspected.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bulma?"

"Yes this is her"

"Its me Chinette, I'm here at the front desk, I'm waiting for Trunks to return with my bother Goten"

"Well ok. But please make yourself at home, wonder around if you want or do whatever. If you need anything just go to my lab and I'll be there."

"Thank-you Bulma I appreciate it a lot, bye"

"Ok then bye"

You and Bulma hung up and you decided to wonder around the large building. After about 17min. of exploring you found yourself in front of an interesting looking door. You went inside and the door closed after you, it was dark and hard to walk but you managed. You looked around and found the answer why it was so hard to walk; it was 3000 times the earth amount of gravity you were amazed you could even walk. You then saw Vegeta all sweaty and was working out, you thought he had well built muscles and noticed he was kinda good looking for his age or maybe even hot. Vegeta finally noticed you were there so he stopped the training and pushed the button making it light enough to see and making it back to the earth's normal gravity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 9: Sparing with Vegeta

Vegeta looked at you strangely like he didn't know who you were.

"WOMAN, who are you and what are you doing here!"

"I was just wondering around the house and was attracted to the door, also don't you remember who I am" you said confused

"Don't play with me woman I deserve an answer!"

"I'm Goku's daughter, Chinette" you answered still confused.

"Oh, you look different. I see you have better looking clothes today and your hair is down" Vegeta said looking at you head to toe nodding his head.

"Yeah my mom bought them, wait what was wrong with my old ones?"

"Nothing"

"Ok?"

(Vegeta POV)

So Kakarot's daughter is here, Lets see how strong she is. Shall we?

(Normal POV)

"YOU" Vegeta said Pointing at you

"Me?" you said pointing at yourself

"Of course you! Who else?!"

You shrugged and approached Vegeta till you were standing about one meter in front of him.

"I want to see your highest power level, but not so high you would kill your self"

"Umm…. Sure ok, but if you ask me I look kinda weird"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Ok ok can you just calm down, man"

"NO, now hurry!"

You nodded and started to power up. You felt uncomfortable because you only powered up to your highest once and thought you looked un normal but you decided to anyways. You had transformed into a Super Saiyan with your long wavy blond hair and blue/green eyes but then your hair grew, it grew to your knee's. You stopped the powering up there, when you had approached your new transformation.

"Told you I looked funny" you said

"W-WHAT, you're a super Saiyan 3 just like your father, Kakarot"

"What do you mean super Saiyan 3?" you asked curious powering down from a Super Saiyan.

"For your information, a Super Saiyan 3 is the third level of being a Super Saiyan… Idiot" Vegeta explained.

"HEY, I'm not an idiot, I bet I'm even stronger then you!" you said putting your hands on your hips.

"Really woman, you really think you can beat the Prince of all Saiyan's?"

"Well yeah, I can" you stammered

You guys then powered up and jumped to your fighting stances. You and Vegeta charged at each other, and then you took the first hit. You had gotten madder from the hit he got on you so you kicked him on the face. After about one hour and a half of sparing you couldn't take it anymore so you decided to go and turn Super Saiyan 3. When you were just about to power up Vegeta then punched you so hard into your stomach that you flew off your feet. Your body smacked against the wall and you fell down face first to the ground with your hands not willing to catch yourself when you fell. You then powered down and also Vegeta.

"HA, what a childish spar, hey woman you ok?"

You didn't answer you were in such serious pain from the blow you had just took. You felt you were just hit by an asteroid, so hard you couldn't move a single muscle in your body, not even a twitch.

"HEY WOMAN, KAKAROT'S DAUGHTER" Vegeta yelled expecting an answer.

You ignored the yelling Vegeta who was now being very impatient for you to stand up. But you didn't care you thought he was a fool for thinking you would get up, being ok from that blow.

(Vegeta POV)

Please don't tell me she's hurt, it was one punch oh well. Man I thought she was strong. What a weakling…. But that was one of my hardest punches I took in a long time though. Man now I'm feeling sorry for the hopeless idiot.

(Normal POV)

You laid there on the floor, like you were dead but you weren't. Your stomach was still in pain but you forced yourself to get up, just to make the man happy. You were struggling but stood on your feet; you were wobbly and couldn't stand up anymore. You were now going to fall but then out of no where, un expected, from the man who just had punched you so hard, and gave you a painful stomach ach. Vegeta caught you, you where hanging on his one arm. Vegeta pulled you up and held both hands on each of your shoulders. You saw Vegeta smirking at you with his famous smirk, you didn't like that smirk. You stepped back from him, being worried he might try to hurt you again. When you stepped back from Vegeta you didn't noticed that your stomach was still seriously injured so you fell on Vegeta once more. You fell right onto his chest. He once again placed his hands on both your shoulders and pulled you away then kind of dragged you to the wall so you can lean on it. You were pinned on the wall by Vegeta still keeping you up so you won't fall. You stomach felt better now but still a little painful but you could handle it. You looked up at him and asked him why he had helped you and didn't just keep you on the ground. He looked away and started "because……" You made him look at you, and then he took his hands off your shoulders and slid them down to your slim waist and then placed both of his hands together on your back. You turned your head and saw the hands, you turned and faced him. You both were then in a position when someone would about hug another person tightly like in those love movies, but you guessed that was not the idea. Vegeta then pulled you in for a kiss. He kissed you putting your body against his with no space left between both of you. You let him enter your mouth. He slid his tongue into your mouth. You let a faint moan escape you. Vegeta then stopped and began to peck kisses down to you neck. While he did he would slide his hand from there normal position on your back downer on your till they were now on your bottom. You then felt pain in your heart, it felt like it told you to stop but you just didn't want it to but you knew you should. He was now half way down on your neck, and then out of nowhere you pushed the man away.

"STOP!!" you yelled pushing Vegeta away from you, being worried and concerned.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta said being startled and confused

"I-I I'm in love, with your son, Trunks" you shouted being surprised at your self. You didn't know why or what happened but you just said it.

"WHAT, you're in love with my son that's named after swim shorts! How idiotic?"

"SHUT UP VEGETA. You named your son Trunks and anyways your name sounds like vegetables!"

"So mine doesn't sound like a Chia pet!" Vegeta said thinking 'what?' (Me: if you don't know what a Chia pet search it up)

"What's that?" you asked confused of what the heck was a Chia pet.

"I dunno, but your name just does" Vegeta said sounding serious again.

"Stop! Vegeta I know you love Bulma with all your heart and also your family. I won't take that away from you!"

"Your right" Vegeta said with a sigh. "WAIT, shut up woman, don't ever dare me to share my feelings with you. I don't even know you that well also, NOW GO!"

(Two hour's before the argument with you and Vegeta. Lets see what's with Trunks and Goten shall we…)

Trunks finally had found Goten at the mall and struggled him to get to Capsule Corp. they both got to the front desk and the ladies there greeted Trunks, blushing. Trunks had phoned Chi-Chi at her home to let her know that he had found Goten as promised. Bulma at the time was passing by to get some papers then saw Trunks and Goten. Trunks asked his mom if Chinette was here at Capsule Corp. She told them you were here at Capsule Corp. and to look for you around the house because she told you to wonder around when you had spoken with her. Trunks and Goten wondered around for you then Goten heard some yelling.

*blah blah blah* (- you and Vegeta shouting)

"Hey Trunks do you hear that it sounds like yelling to me" Goten said curios

"Yeah Goten but who?" Trunks said also curios

Goten and Trunks fallowed the racket.

"Goten it seems its coming from my dad's gravity chamber"

"Well then lets see than"

Trunks and Goten had found Vegeta's gravity chamber otherwise as Vegeta's training room. The two boys then walked inside with the door closing behind. Goten and Trunks then saw you and Vegeta yelling and Vegeta saying you to go now. You turned around to get out of the room because of Vegeta. You then saw your brother and Trunks. You walked up to the two and started to get out the capsule with Trunks handkerchief to give to him, because it was now clean.

"Hi" you said facing both of them waving

"Hi Chinette, When did you get here?" Trunks asked

"Oh, just around 2 and a half hours ago, oh here Trunks here is your handkerchief back" you said now facing both of the two handing out the capsule with the handkerchief.

"No Chinette its ok keep it, I think you may need it more then me." Trunks said smiling and pushing your hand away from offering.

"Well… ok then Thanks" you smiled back.

"Ok but sorry Trunks, me and Goten here are going to go cause somebody" you then glanced at Vegeta. You grabbed Goten's hand and was ready to leave. "Wait a second, did you phone my mom?" you asked

"Yeah we did already." Goten said answering.

"Oh ok. BYE!" you shouted at Vegeta facing him then turned to Trunks. "Ok Trunks me and Goten is going to go now, bye love you"

Trunks then stared and shock his head facing down in confusion. "Oh oh yeah love you too bye" he said waving.

You smiled and headed out. You and Goten were now outside of the building and were now heading toward the direction of your guys house.

"I love you? What was that all about?" Goten asked weirded out while both of you were still flying.

"Oh Goten, I said it as a friend only. We started to say that to each other the last time we had talked."

"Ok?" Goten said thinking you and Trunks were strange.

(Back at Capsule Corp. with Trunks and Vegeta)

"I love you? C'mon Trunks" Vegeta said sounding disappointed somehow.

"WHAT! It's just a friend thing"

"Okie dokie" Vegeta said then started to whistle a tune.

Trunks then just stared at his dad who was now setting the gravity.


	10. Chapter 10

**D****isclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 10: A battle without Goku?

A year had past since you met your family and new friends. You did your normal duties like baby-sit Pan, train sometimes with piccolo, go to school, you know do normal stuff.

So one day while you were baby-sitting Pan and was tucking her into bed. That day Goten was helping you baby-sit and was down stairs. When Pan was now asleep you went down stairs and sat on the other end of the coach that Goten was already sitting on. After a few min. have gone by you got board of just sitting there while Goten would chat on his cell with some girl. So you got up and went to the window to look outside. About 5 min. after Goten was now done on the phone and just after he was done talking you and Goten looked at each other looking confused and concerned.

"Goten do you feel that chi?" you asked

"Yeah, it's pretty faint but the chi feels weird. I feel like there's a kind of evil presents in it."

"Yeah I feel it too but where is it coming from?" you asked concerned.

Goten got up from his seat and walked over beside you and both of you looked out the window. The chi was getting much higher but still faint. You held on to Goten's arm in worry, then you and Goten saw a little part of the sky in the east end get a little lighter 'but how?' you thought and also Goten.

*RING!* Goten then ran to the phone and you let go of his arm. Then Goten picked up the phone.

(Part of the phone convo.)

"Hello?"

"Goten is that you?"

"Yeah this is me, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I feel that chi cant you?"

"Yea it's so faint but still kinda high"

"I know so I told Vedel to go home"

"What about mom?"

"I think she's at Capsule Corp."

(End of the POV for the Phone convo. But Goten is still on the phone with Gohan.)

"Oh my gosh!" you gasped "Goten!" you shouted sounding startled.

Goten ran up to your side and looked out the window still on the phone with Gohan but not talking to him.

"GOTEN! GOTEN! What happened?" Gohan shouted on the Phone sounding concerned.

Goten and you were looking out of the window.

"What is it?" you said scared

"I don't know Chinette but it looks like trouble"

"Goten did you see that" Gohan yelled so load that both of you could hear him.

What you, Goten, and Gohan saw was that a fiery object flew through the sky and crashed making a huge explosion and a hot heat wave, that some how you felt inside the house. The explosion was at a near by forest.

"Goten, Chinette get out of the house and I'll meet you there!" Gohan yelled

You heard Gohan on the phone telling both of you to get out. You then snatched the phone out of Goten's hand.

"Gohan, about Pan!" you said into the phone

"Don't worry Chinette, Pan will be ok Vedel is going to go home right away" Gohan said sounding soft.

"But it's just the two of them, alone….if there not safe"

"Chinette, all our family and friends are going to the lookout, I'm thinking they all know"

"But Gohan, if were having a fight who will be there to help us?"

"Chinette" Gohan said calmly

"Your right" you said with a sigh "I trust you Gohan, me and Goten will meet you there, alright"

"Ok bye!" Gohan said hanging up

You also hung up and just throw the phone onto the couch. You started to rush up the stares.

"Chinette, where are you going!?" Goten said getting ready to open the door to go outside.

"Wait there, it will only take just a sec."

"WHAT!"

You headed for Pan's room. You opened the door; pan was still asleep. You stood over her bed and bent down.

"Pan, if I don't come back I'll always love you. And don't worry I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe so you could live a good life in happiness, bye" you kissed her forehead and went out of the room closing the door behind you.

You ran down stares to Goten and both of you rushed out. You guys were flying at full speed to get to the explosion. While you two did you could see people running around the city panicking in confusion of what just happened. You and Goten flew over the forest until you both saw a large, deep crater in the middle of the forest that had a burnt out object settled in the center.

Goten and you landed in front of the burnt out object. It looked like as if it was a big boulder that was colored black with ash. After about 5 min. of studying the boulder with Goten. Piccolo had arrived then Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and strangely Chiaotzu and Tien.

You looked at the two unfamiliar guys and asked Goten who the two were.

"Oh hey, Tien and Chiaotzu!" Goten said and waved to the guys

"Hi Goten, what's up?" The taller one said while he came closer with a smaller guy that to you looked like a doll.

"Oh I just wanted to introduce my sister"

"Hello" you said shyly

"Hi, I'm TienShinhan and this is my friend Chiaotzu" the tall one said

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Chinette"

Tien nodded and then you guys heard Krillen.

"Hey guys" Krillen said waving and landing with his wife behind.

"Oh hi Killen" Gohan said waving back

"Hey #18, why are you here?" you said walking up to her

"Cause I want to know what the hell that is" #18 said pointing at the boulder.

"Ohh well ok" you nodded slowly

"Soo…. Guys, long time no see hey" Krillen said nudging on Piccolo arm

"Hey Krillen, no time for reunions we need to know what is the big thing that's in front of us" Piccolo said annoyed.

"Oh ok" Krillen said embarrass, looking down.

You all wondered about the boulder and then felt Majinbuu's chi coming your guises way.

"Hey he came" Gohan said pointing to the sky.

You waved at him. Then you started to wonder.

"Hey Buu, Where's Mr. Satan" you asked him while he touched down

"Mr. Satan said he is busy and not coming" MajinBuu answered.

You nodded and then all of you heard a voice out of no where and it sounded pretty annoying/weird to you.

"Hello, hello? Can someone here me?"

"Yeah king Kai we could always here you. What do we need to know now?" Piccolo said sounding annoyed.

"Don't be so mean Piccolo" the voice said

"Just hurry up!" Piccolo yelled

"Ok ok, well you know the big, black thing in front of all you's"

"Yeah what about it?" Tien asked

"Well it's some kind of shell"

"Can you tell us what kind of shell?" Gohan asked suspicious

"Actually I don't know but please beware"

"Hmph" Vegeta said well kinda made a sound with his arms crossed like always.

"King Kai, is my dad coming" Goten asked

"Sorry Goten but I told Goku not to come. And that you guys could handle it"

"WHAT! Why is Kakarot not coming!?" Vegeta shouted

"Vegeta! You guys have someone that is almost or as strong as Goku!" the voice yelled back.

Everyone then looked at each other being curious. You were the one that was most confused because you didn't know who the hell King Kai was.

"Hey you, King Kai who are you?" you asked

"Why? I am the North Kai and I'm one funny guy" he said

"Ok?" you said raising an eyebrow

"Okay guys that's all I know but be careful, bye"

You all wondered what was inside the shell. Afterwards when all you guys were calmed down from thinking about what was in the shell and was talking about old times you guys then heard the shell open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 11: Who are you?!

You all turned and saw the shell opening. A tail was the fist thing you all spotted then the whole thing had stepped out. Out came a black creature. It looked like a human lizard but much manlier.

"He-he looks like Cell!" 18# said frightened, stepping back.

"Who's Cell?" you mumbled to your self.

"Oh hello there, I hear that I look like cell? Unfortunately I think I look nothing like that ugly creature." The black creature said sounding a bit fascinated.

"Hey! How do you know Cell and why have you come here!" Gohan shouted sounding a tiny bit afraid.

"Well, well, well am I getting on your nerves?" the creature said

"What, heck no Now tell us!" Gohan shouted being quite annoyed

"Oh alright" the creature said with a little laughter. "I know everything, hear everything, see everything and know your thoughts. Oh and also I'm here to kill you just for the fun of it and maybe just maybe find me a queen" He said now sounding serious.

"That doesn't tell us who the hell are you!" Vegeta yelled

"Well no one asked" the black creature said sounding reasonable

"Well I'm asking you now so answer!" Vegeta demanded

"You shall call me The Dark Knight and I'm here to give you all a short life line… No wait where is your little friend?"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked

"You don't know? Now then his name is Goku but some call him Kakarot" the knight then glanced at Vegeta; Vegeta smirked back with his arms crossed.

"Hmmm now who shall I kill first? No never mind I have a different plan for that but before that I have to pick a queen." The Dark Knight then started to walk around

"What!" Goten whispered to himself in fear and waved for Trunks to come to him.

When Trunks was now beside Goten, Goten then took your arm and pulled you behind the two so you cannot be seen. While Goten pulled on your arm you nodded knowing what was happening.

The Dark Knight spotted 18# first. He approached her pushing Krillen out of the way. 18# stood there still, The Dark Knight then lifted up his hand and placed a finger under 18#'s chin, The Dark Knight lifted 18#'s head back.

"Hmm, I see your android 18#. Yes, yes I see you are strong and quite pretty but too old. So let me do this" The Dark knight quickly took off his finger of 18#'s chin and uppercut 18#. 18# flew in the air then hit a trunk of a tree a few meters back.

"18#!" Krillen cried looking at his KO'd wife. Krillen turned back to the knight and was ready to defend his wife. Krillen then started to fight. Krillen punched and kicked at the knight with all he got but the knight didn't defend himself, he just stood there with arm's crossed looking bored. Then Krillen punched the knight in the face, and that punch got to the knight. The knight then took Krillen's leg and tossed him over beside his wife and there Krillen was unconscious.

"Who's next, anyone? Well then hello there" the knight said walking over to Trunks and Goten while you hid behind them.

Chiaotzu and Tien then came into the fight along with MajinBuu but quickly they all turned unconscious. Poor Chiaotzu got hit by a simple ki blast; MajinBuu had charged at the knight then got punched in the face and Tien. Tien had blasted two Tri beams from the air being successful at aiming but The Dark Knight had flew up to him and knocked him out with a move that was so fast no one saw what it was.

(Piccolo POV)

How could this be? How strong is this Dark Knight, I mean he hit the defenders with simple attacks and they are all KO'd. How much power does he have and do we really have a secret weapon what King Kai told us about?

(Normal POV)

When The Dark Knight was done with Tien he was now getting closer to Trunks and Goten. Every step the Knight took you got more afraid.

"I tell you what. If you let me have the girl I'll maybe let you insects live" The Dark Knight said.

"NOT IN AMILLION YEARS!" Piccolo yelled.

"NO!" you came out from behind the two boys and approached the Dark one.

"So she speaks" the Knight said with a grin.

"Chinette why, don't do it well lose you!" Gohan exclaimed

"But Gohan I am" you said now being in front of the knight.

"She's with me now!" the Dark Knight said then all of a sudden chopped your neck lightly and knocked you out. You fell face forward to the ground that was all mud.

"Why did you do that!?" Vegeta said sounding confused of fear

"So she can't see you all die at the end"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked powering up

"well I'm going to knock you all out then blow up the planet so all you guys can die at the same time" the Knight explained.

"You're a horrible monster and we'll never let you kill any of us!" Trunks shouted being confident.

"What did you say boy?" the knight said sounding sarcastic.

"I know you heard me Dark Knight!"

"Ok then if you say so"

The Dark Knight then flew towards Trunks at full speed looking like he was going to attack. Trunks quickly dodged and kneed the knight hard in the stomach. King Dark stumbled on his feet with his hands on his stomach.

While the Knight was trying to stand up properly on his feet Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded, they had chosen to do the fusion dance.

They both turned into a Super Saiyan and they both took a few steps outward. They started the dance, "Fu-sion- h…" just when, just when they were at the part the knight had punched Trunks. Making Trunks fall off his feet into the mud, Trunks stood up quick and charged at the Knight and both of them started to fight. They fought blind to the human eye but not to the z fighters. They fought for a few but Trunks eventually failed. Trunks fell out of the sky like a rocket and slammed into the mud. Goten took a glance at one of his best friends the glanced to his sister a few feet away. Goten then turned to face the enemy that touched down, Goten looked at the Knight hard.

"Goten I know what your thinking!" Gohan shouted

"Sorry Gohan" Goten Glanced at his brother then rushed at the enemy.

Goten was almost to the Knight but then the Knight vanished and appeared behind Goten. The Dark one kicked Goten's back making Goten scream and shoot a little forward but Goten stopped himself. Goten turned around and faced The Dark Knight, they both then went for each other in attack mode. They fought and it was similar to Trunks fight with the same enemy, Goten failed then Gohan, Piccolo and also Vegeta. Now there was no one else to defend the earth and its people. But is there?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!  
**

Chapter 12: a promise is a promise

(Chinette POV)

I felt the feeling back inside of my body. I opened my eyes. My half of my face was sunk into the mud but I could still see. My body was also sunken into the mud. I looked around astonished; my heart was in such pain of seeing all my family and friends all unconscious. I couldn't take it anymore and so I stood up feeling my neck of where I got hit. I looked around noticing that the Dark Knight wasn't in the battle field. All I could see was everyone lying there. I then thought what a horrible mistake I've done. Letting that stupid knight have me then knocking me out to hurt my loved ones, what the hell is wrong with me?

I then felt my eyes water and I tried to stop the tears by squeezing my eyes together tightly, I opened my eyes and a tear managed to escape then a whole bunch fallowed. I kept thinking what was wrong with me, I grasped my head tightly with me hands. I couldn't stand no more, I fell on my knees, I cried out the word "why" in pain. I finally had the nerve to stop and calm down. I looked up from the ground still on my knees. I saw Vegeta that was across from me twitching around. I wiped the tears on my face and got up and ran to Vegeta. I didn't know why I bothered to go to him but he was the only one moving out of all the rest. I was by his side on my knees, Vegeta was moving around, and he was twisting and turning on his back. His face made twitches with his face like he was having a bad dream. I thought something was trying to take over him, but what was? I then but both of my hands on his chest and started to push him down. Vegeta wouldn't stop moving so I started to press harder. I was getting so afraid of what was happening to him even though he wasn't much as a friend but I was afraid, so I started to cry again. I didn't want him to die I really didn't or even if someone is trying to take over him I just didn't want that. It was getting tougher and tougher to hold him down and keep him still, I got frustrated and worried. I started to pound on Vegeta's chest, hard. I pounded and pounded till he stopped. I stopped the pounding and laid my hands on his chest. Vegeta was still. A rain storm started. I looked up at the sky letting the rain washing up my tears. Then an alarm went of inside my head, I looked down at Vegeta. My hands didn't feel him breathing at all.

"No, no, no" I mumbled to myself quickly

I shook my head and out of the ordinary, saw a black mist coming from Vegeta. I fallowed the mist to the sky. Then I heard a loud gasp for air.

"Vegeta!" I said and looked over him.

His eyes were wide open and he was panting.

"Dark Knight, Dark Knight you have to kill him!" Vegeta said to you then started to look around, looking frightened.

I thought that was unusual for him to act that way.

"Vegeta! I will stop him but you have to promise me something"

"Yeah, yeah tell me woman you don't have much time!" he yelled, still looking everywhere.

"Vegeta stop!" I shouted and slapped him

Vegeta stopped and looked at me.

"Ok, Vegeta you have to promise me…." I then stopped and closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears once again. I opened your eyes and looked at him trying not to cry. "Vegeta promise me that you guys will not wish me back with the dragonballs if I die or get taken away"

Vegeta stared at you in confusion. "Why?" he asked

"Because I- I don't want this happening again"

"But it won't if we defeat him"

"Just please Vegeta I know it might not make sense or even wont but please I beg you Vegeta please"

(Normal POV)

"What! It doesn't make sense!" He said

"Vegeta I got born once and I want to die once" you said softly

"Woman…. Alright just..." Vegeta then stopped and started to stair upwards.

"Vegeta?" you said and turned your head to the direction Vegeta was looking at.

"No!" Vegeta whispered to himself

You saw The Dark Knight up in the sky crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. You stood up at the scene. The dark one then lifted up his arm and shot Vegeta with a ki blast.

"Vegeta!!!!" you cried, you then knelt down beside Vegeta. You shook him but he was unconscious.

You stood up and flew up to the sky a few feet away from the knight.

"Dark Knight, I gave you me but why hurt my friends?!"

"Well you see I was going to take you away and blow up the planet" he explained.

"Vegeta was right! I'm going to slaughter you!"

"Oh try girl" he said with laughter

"Ok if you say so…"

The Dark Knight shrugged. You had a mean look on your face and you powered up.


	13. Chapter 13

**  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 13

You both dashed towards each other. Then He disappeared and appeared behind you.

"heh, quick hey" you said with a smirk

"yeah you better catch up" he chuckled

"We'll see…" you then turned and kicked the king into the stomach; you felt your foot crush his abs.

You took out your foot, letting him suck up the pain.

*cough cough* the Dark night spit out blood. He then put his back up strait, wiping the blood off his mouth. "Not to shabby" he said amused.

"You're such a dork" you laughed.

"Heh, shut up and fight" he then came at you then head but you punched him right at the stomach again.

*huff huff* "you have some game" you then went at him. Then vanished, and was now secretly hovering over him.

"Wh-wh-where are you girl!" he shouted and turned his head left to right.

"Hmm, try looking up" you wondered sarcastically.

"What?" he then looked up seeing you.

"Hey you found me" you said and shot him with a ki blast, shooting him down. He was falling and you quickly caught up to him and punched him on the face. You slammed him into the earth, and he made a deep crater. You landed softly on the ground and waited for the Dark Knight to get up.

"Pretty good, pretty good" The Dark Knight said and clapped his hands while he stood up.

"Thanks" you said with a smirk then swung your leg up to kick him on the face.

"What?!" you said in confusion.

"Uh oh too slow mate" he said, he had your ankle wrapped tightly with his hands, stopping you from hitting him.

"Ahhhh!" you yelped. The dark one then flipped you onto the ground, smashing your face into the dirt. He then flipped you towards the other side and you got smashed again. You felt your skull and your jaw crush and your teeth bite your tongue and gums. And your neck felt as if it was gunna snap.

Over and over he would smack you onto the earth surface. You started to bleed, from cuts that rocks and twigs would make when you would hit the ground. You then got thrown up into the air and punched back into the mud. You lifted your self off the ground, with you on your hands and knees, and you looked at the ground. Your hair hung down in front of your face, you felt blood run down your face and some dripping onto the dirt. While a little stream of water would wash it of the mud but got flown with more blood.

"Heh, you're a worthless bitch" The Dark night said, seeming disgusted. "I can't believe I wanted you" he said approaching you.

You felt an urge of anger rushing through your veins. You couldn't control your self. You then broke out into a Super Saiyan. You stood up on your feet, strong. You glared at The Dark Knight hard with a fierce look. "You- you will feel my wrath!" you shouted and powered up some more. "AHHHHHHHH!" you screamed. And the rain storm made it water more.

(Trunks POV)

It was blank then a burst of energy woke me up. I felt a huge chi powering up. It was amazing, the chi was huge, so huge even if I powered up to my highest I wouldn't even surpass it and I even doubt my dad could to. The chi was still rising, it was incredible. I had to see who it was but my eyes were even too weak to see who it was. I forced my eyes now to open. Drops of water came down into them making my eyes kinda water. I looked up at the sky seeing the dark clouds. I raised my head up with my chin placed on my collarbone. My eyes widen in surprise. There was a Super Saiyan powering up, and was making there way to a Super Saiyan Three. The Super Saiyan was now growing there hair. The Super Saiyans hair wasn't long and spiky like Goku's but was long and silky. Like a girls. It was sparkling then she was done powering up and looked at me with soft sparkling turquoise eyes, she then swiftly turned her head away to turn the Dark Knight. 'Chinette' was the person I thought of, that was her. The Super Saiyan three. Power level right next to her father. Chinette.

(Normal POV)

You raised your power level to the limit and you felt your power it was so powerful. The question was that if you had enough to beat the crap out of this guy. You approached the Dark knight slowly with a smirk. Every step you took you felt the fear rising up inside the monster. You stopped in front of the Dark Knight. For him to feel the breath of the one who was going to kill him. "Are you afraid" you whispered then you immediately kneed him into his stomach where all your other attack mostly occurred. "DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED OTHERS!" you shouted. You had your hand gripping on his neck and his stomach on your knee with him leaned over your knee coughing up blood and having it come out of his nose. You then brought his head upward with his ear close to your mouth. "Do you see what you have done, Can you see that you're not strong enough to beat me or do you have the strength?" you spoke into his ear with a hushed voice. You looked at him, you were now unclear. He sneered at you then quickly elbowed you, making you gasp for air. He was going after you again to head lock you but you quickly dodged and step side and grabbed his arm and flung him into the sky. He stopped and you dashed towards him with speed. He looked amused then you kicked strait up and were flipping back. You made the Dark Knight flip back also with what it looked like that you made him have a broken jaw. You saw him feeling his jaw, trying to place it in the right spot. "Gross" was all you said of the scene then you were now going to strike at him with a rush attack. But then he vanished. "Where the hell…? AHHHHH" you cried in pain of his head but into your back. You were shooting forward, towards a somehow tall tree. You then deflected your self of the tree with a kick and rushed for The Dark Knight. He then rushed at you also. Then you guys clashed and started to fight.

(Trunks POV)

I looked at the fight with a slight of hope of winning this fight; they were fighting at the speed of light. At times even I couldn't even see or feel the fight like the others. They were just so fast; it was naked to my eyes. I felt my body have energy again and enough to make my way over to Gohan and Goten. I dragged my self to Goten to wake him up, if he's even still alive. "He-hey Goten wake up Goten" I shook him. "Uhhhh" Goten moaned. "Good you're still alive" I said gladly and told him to look at the fight. "I-is that Chinette?" he asked. "Yea" I said staring at the battle. "SHE'S A SUPER SAIYAN THREE!" Goten shouted out making Gohan wake up with bulging eyes. 'Good he's awake' I thought gladly.

(Normal POV)

You were now fighting all out not even holding back. The Dark Knight also. Then he once again disappeared. 'Man that's annoying' you thought. "Where the hell are you!" you called out. You looked up and down and around. You searched for him but there was no sign. "Did he give up?"

To be continued……


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z NEITHER GT!!**

Chapter 14: What the?!

You searched for the Dark Knight, beware of where he was so he won't attack from behind. "Where the hell is that jerk" you mumbled in suspicion.

"CHINETTE!" you heard someone shout your name.

You looked down seeing that it was your brothers and Trunks looking up at you. You powered down and flew down with a smile across your face. You asked them if everyone was okay.

"I know Gohan and Goten is okay but I dunno about the rest let me see," Trunks said and went to Tien and Chiotzu. "THERE GOOD!" Trunks yelled.

Goten and Gohan went to find the others to, also saying that they were ok.

All there was left was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. You went down and said his name. No answer. "Vegeta?" you said louder. "VEGETA!" you shouted and shook him. You layed your head on his chest and felt not a single heart beat. 'Why the hell does this always happen, it was all Vegeta' you thought. "VEGETA!" you shouted again. "He's dead" trunks said in a sad voice and went down and put his arm around you. "b-b-but t-t-trunks he's your dad" you said to him having tears roll down your cheeks. "Don't worry Chinette we still have the Dragonballs" Trunks wiped the tears away and smiled softly and stood up with you in his arms. Wrapping his arms around you.

"TRUNKS!!" Gohan shouted pointing to the mountains.

You both looked, still in Trunks embrace.

It was The Dark Knight, with what it looked like a sprit bomb and some kind of force field around him.

"Trunks lets go!" Goten said and powered up to your highest without a problem.

You let go of Trunks and powered up. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, sorry I'm going alone"

You were about to fly of then Trunks spoke out.

"Chinette you are not going alone, you cant save that bomb from hitting the earth" he said concerned.

"Trunks why are you so afraid, do you not believe in me?" you asked

"o-of cores, I just don't want to lose you"

"Trunks my sister has the power, for crying out loud she's a super Saiyan three, if you can see" Gohan said into the conversation

"Yes Trunks I am stronger now" you righted Gohan

"Yea Trunks and if she dies we can revive her with the dragonballs" Goten also said in the conversation.

"Yeah you right…" Trunks said with a sigh and kissed your forehead.

You smiled, flying off into the distance. You felt sorry for the fact that you chose not to be revived with the magical balls and not tell them.

You were now face to face with the Dark Knight.

"What do you got there?" you said

"This? Oh this is something that will kill you" He explained

"Hmph" was all you said and rushed at the Dark Knight that was holding the ball up in the air still forming the sphere.

Then you slammed against an energy field. "Smart hey" The Dark Knight recalled.

"Heh yeah smart" you whipped your mouth.

"Just one question how are you supposed to let that go when the force field is still around you?" you examined.

"Easy just bring down the field and let it go" he said, like it was nothing to care about.

(Mean while with the others)

"What do you think there doing over there" Goten wondered.

"she's examining how to defeat him" piccolo said with a smirk (Me: I dunno how the heck Chinette is playing smart, I just didn't know what to say but if you do notice how she is being smart you'll get it)

(Back to the battle or the talking scene)

"Are you done yet?" you said getting bored.

"Yup" was what he said and threw it at you, not the earth it was you.

You were in the air fighting. Pushing the sphere back and forth. There was no angle that you guys were at. It was like pushing a ball that was hot that was on an even floor. You felt your back hit a mountain, and the Dark Knight was winning. You felt your hands scorching in pain, they were about to give up but you just wouldn't. Your back pushed more into the rock, having it stabbed by pointed parts of the mountain.

You cried in pain feeling now a point go through your body. Rushing blood came every where, and at your hands. Then you saw its core, you never thought that an energy blast had any core. Never. 'Why in the world would it have a core' you thought thinking that was exotic. But you didn't want to waist time, your life was going short and maybe that was the cure. The cure for knowing that it is now done. 'I'm going to go for it' you told yourself. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" you yelled and a white bright energy came from you and mostly from your hands. The energy went for the middle of the bomb. Then there was nothing. At the persist moment you felt the mountain crumble and the screams of the devilish monster. You fell, fell and slammed onto the ground. You were blind then the glimpse of the sky came to your eyes. You laid there feeling half dead knowing that you were going to die. You felt the huge wound that pierced in your stomach. It was flooded with blood. You shut your eyes, flash backs came from your mind, of the year you had been happy with your family, the only time you've been happy with your family. And the final flash back was that kiss with Trunks, the kiss that made you fight alone to keep him alive. You fluttered your eyes open to look at the dark sky for the final time. "I made a mistake; I still want to live, with you. But that was a final choice I said and made. And I can't go back and change it. But I hope that you can hear me because I mean it this time… I love you" then you were there. Thunder made noise, lighting made flashes of light, rain rained over, over your dead body. With Trunks standing a few feet away. Looking at you with hurt written over his face, his heart stung at the sight. He just stood there of being horrified to be the one to watch you suffer he wanted to look away but he just couldn't. Just before that he believed that he was going to save you. He had a senzu bean held tightly in his hand, the senzu that was saved for you that was just given to him a moment ago. He was just a few feet away, a few moments away. From the very first day he saw you, the day you felt so alive, till the day he saw you dead. He saw you die, die right in front of him. He knew that you didn't want to get revived. He knew of how you didn't say yes after Goten said they can. He knew. He felt his heart hurt, pain in his head, his fingers trembling, he clenched his heart to try to seize the pain. Nothing in the world, of any physical damage injured him so much. Trunks fell onto his knees. He just looked at you with sorrow in his eyes and said "I love you too".

THE END...?


End file.
